villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spider-Man (Earth 51412)
Spider-Man (real name: Patton Parnel) is an alternate version of Peter Parker from a parallel Earth. Like Peter, he was bitten by a irradiated spider, but instead of becoming a superhero, he transforms into a spider-hybrid monster. History Patton Parnel was a disturbed young man who lived with his abusive Uncle Ted, "experimented" on animals, and perversely spied on his next-door neighbour, Sara Jane. When on a trip to Alcorp Industries, Sara Jane approached him and asked if he would help her expose their illegal experimentation on animals. When inside Alcorp, Sara Jane dragged Patton into a laboratory to free the animal test subjects. Intrigued by an enormous red spider, Patton reached in to grab it and was bitten. Dragged out by security, he was sent home, and the following day his uncle beat him. Abnormally hungry, Patton impulsively ate a mouse, awakening his spider-like abilities. Patton next ate a cat, and when Uncle Ted came home Patton transformed into a spider-like monster and attacked him. The following day Patton confronted schoolyard bully Gene, and lured a young boy looking for his dog to his house. Sara Jane came to his house looking for Gene, and Patton kissed her before biting her neck. Sara Jane slapped him, and Patton began to transform into a monstrous spider-like creature, revealing that the spider that had bitten implanted eggs via its bite, an ability he had inherited and tested on his uncle and the boy. Before Patton could do anything more, Morlun arrived and attacked, ripping off Patton's chelicerae and one arm and stated that while Patton was young and unripe he would suffice as an appetizer. As Morlun drained Patton's life force, Sara Jane fled, but the following morning hundreds of baby spiders emerged from the tooth marks Patton had left on her neck. Appearance, Personality and Powers Before being bitten, Patton appeared as Peter Parker did: a young lanky boy with brown hair and glasses. After the spider-bite, his teeth start to grow sharper (chelicerae included) and his eyes turn red, forcing him to wear shades. Then after Sarah slapped him, Patton fully mutates into a spider-human hybrid; all his hair falls out and he develops six more eyes and extra arms and legs. From the start, Patton showed signs of of a future villain, torturing animals and stalking his neighbors. This may have been a result of his parents' death and/or his uncle's abuse. When he gained his powers, he thought of using them for good, but decided being a hero would be boring and saw everyone-else around him as nothing but food. He took his revenge on his uncle and Gene, but still held affection for Sarah, who he "thanked" for his newfound abilities. When Morlun appears, he goes into an animalistic rage before he is killed. He has the same powers as the original Spider-Man (wallcrawling and webshooting), but had additional abilities such as absorbing bodily fluids and "impregnating" others with a bite. Trivia *Patton's transformation into the Spider-Man is similar to Peter's transformation into the Man-Spider. *The atmosphere of the comic gives off the vibe of a sci-fi horror movie. *In a sense, Morlun is the hero of Patton's story. Category:Monsters Category:Cannibals Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Hybrids Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Perverts Category:Tragic Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mutated Category:Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Marvel Villains Category:Supervillains